wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
The Batter Song
The Batter Song is The Kingdom Of Paramithi song. Lyrics If I had been so lucky to have had an older brother Who could talk to me as we are talking now to one another Who could give me god advice on just how long I should be stirring As it may not mix the fruit in if I do not keep on whirling Now I don't know if it's possible to stop and play the fiddle As it may be that the mixture is all lumpy in the middle I've been whisking rather rapidly at all this fruit cake batter And my question to you all is, if I stop now does it matter? If you stopped it shouldn't matter, matter, matter, matter, does it matter? If you stopped it shouldn't matter, matte, matter, matter, matter If you stopped it shouldn't matter, if you stopped it shouldn't matter If you stopped it shouldn't matter, matter, matter, matter, matter! It seems the cook has left you with an awful situation I should send someone to ask her of the adequate duration They could tell her you've discovered fruit cake batter can denser Then the breast plate that is used by a modern new aged fencer Now I know that you will perish, or perhaps you may just stagger At the very least it's messing with your lovely butler swagger Just a word on how much longer you should stir this fruit cake batter As she really needs to tell you if does or doesn't matter If it does or doesn't matter, matter, matter, does it matter? If it does or doesn't matter, matter, matter, does it matter? If it does or doesn't matter, if it does or doesn't matter If it does or doesn't matter, if it does or doesn't matter Excuse me am I going mad, or just a little silly? Has our cook, oh what's her name again? Oh that's right, it is Lily Has she asked you to stir it without any other mention? As to what the usual time is, you know, what is the convention? So the question that you're asking, does it make the batter better To go round and round in circles like some rabid Irish setter? Yet the question as it stands is does it really even matter? In the end it's just a bowl full of delicious fruit cake batter So the question as it stands, does it really even matter? In the end it's just a bowl full of delicious fruit cake batter So the question as it stands, does it really even matter? In the end it's just a bowl full of delicious fruit cake batter Personell Arthur Sullivan/Arr.Paul Field, Paul Paddick (Wiggly Tunes Pty. Ltd.) MUSIC PRODUCED BY: Anthony Field MUSICAL ARRANGEMENTS BY: Dominic Lindsay STRING ARRANGEMENTS BY: Dominic Lindsay RECORDED AT: Hot Potato Recording Studios VOCALS: Carolyn Ferrie, Kendall Goddard, Simon Pryce, John Rowe MUSICIANS: Carolyn Johns, Melissa Kenny, Dominic Lindsay, Ross Maio, Phil Rooke, David Stratton RECORDED, ENGINEERED AND MASTERED BY: Robin Gist MIXED BY: Alex Keller Category:Songs Category:The Kingdom Of Paramithi Songs Category:2009 Category:2009 songs Category:Arthur Sullivan Songs Category:Paul Field Songs Category:Paul Paddick Songs Category:2008 Category:2008 songs